Formal Wear
by OfIvoryKeysandAcrylics
Summary: So there are just so many fics (that are really good by the way) where Mako sees Korra in formal dress and is stunned and what not. So basically I wanted to write (or try at least) to write something that switched the roles for the fun of it. This will be in two parts.


She's been dreading this event all day. She's not really into formal parties but this is a good cause. She's a little annoyed though because even Tenzin got out of this, but at least its an excuse to spend the night at Mako's. She's wearing her traditional water tribe dress, Asami wasn't thrilled with that idea, but did get Korra to agree to leave her hair down, if Asami had Bolin stay in one of her guest rooms.

She feels awkward without her hair in wolftails but she's also kind of curious if Mako will play with her hair when its down. Her curiosity is definitely getting the better of her.

There's a rap at the door.

"Who's there?" she calls out, its a game they've been playing. She's tried to get him to just let himself in without asking but he hasn't dropped the habit yet.

"The Avatar's escort."

"Come on in city boy." she rolls her eye.

She's about to throw a towel at him because he's being silly but the thought leaves her mind when he enters the room.

"So are you excited for tonight?" he gently closes the door behind himself.

She feel like her heart stops beating for a second and her stomach flips. She's dropped the towel on the floor and her jaw is hanging open. She wants to run her hands up and down his shirt and then rip it off him and make him beg for more.

"Why are you staring like that?" he comes up and strokes her hair and she's about ready to "call in sick" to the event.

But she takes a deep breath. Maybe she thinks to herself, this will be a good time to try and learn how to be more patient, maybe all of this airbending training will have sunk in. Maybe this isn't a good thing to do at air temple island with Tenzin down the hall.

She shakes her head and quickly recovers herself, "It's nothing, you- you just clean up well."

"Oh- thanks," he holds his arm out for her and she gladly takes it.

She's biting her lip trying to control herself. It is the first time she's seen him dressed up like this since they got together. His hair is all smoothed back and she just can't believe how well he cleans up. Korra can't believe they've never been on a formal date before and she's about to smack herself for it. Sure she hates getting dressed up but she'd easily be willing to do itmore oftenif it meant she got to see him like this.

They're at this charity event for the new cultural center; she and the Sato heiress received invitations and they decided they better bring the fabulous bending brothers with them. So far its proved to be very dull; silent auction with nothing of interest, a couple of speeches that just took forever, a long session of thanking every person who so much as donated a table cloth for the event, but now they're having dinner.

Mako admits to himself he's confused, Korra usually loves water tribe noodles but she isn't even touching her plate. Maybe they aren't made very well. He takes a bite of his; they taste fine to him, but maybe she doesn't think they're authentic. He decides he'll ask her later, when they won't possibly offend someone. He's planning on trying to make for her some day and he wants them to be perfect.

The reason she didn't notice the first time they were at a formal event because she was so upset about everything else. But right now everything is calm, and peace, and fine, and he is fine isn't he?

Its only gotten worse since she first saw him, she thought maybe her want would die down but no luck. She wants to tie his hands over his head with his scarf and take him on this table. She's ignored every speech and just pictured them together in her head. She wishes they were sitting side by side, rather than across right across from each other at the small square table, because she'd take her hand and start rubbing-

"Korra?" he interrupts her day dream.

"Hm?"

"Bo just asked you if you're going to finished that."

She pushes the plate over, not taking her eyes off him. Mako cocks his head, eyes full of confusion. He can't figure out why she's staring him like that. Maybe she's trying to subtly tell him that the noodles aren't very good, or maybe, hell he doesn't know.

Asami on the other hand doesn't have a single doubt in her mind what's going and shakes her head at how oblivious he's being.

"Bolin?" Asami asks, "Why don't we go and finish out on the terrace, I really love the view of Republic City at night, all lite up."

"But I'm not done eating this-" Asami grabs his arm and gently tugs.

"Come on, you can bring it with you." She nods her head toward Korra.

Bolin just stares back at her in complete confusion and she makes note to ask them both later if this is something that runs in the family. She then drags him toward the giant balcony overlooking one of the most majestic views of the city. But not before she gives Korra a wink.

Korra suddenly stares down at the chopsticks in front of her, embarrassed that she's been found out, and not by the person she wanted to figure things out. That's going to come back and bite her the next formal event they go to, Asami's going to get her in heels or-

"Korra are you feeling alright?"

"Whatever you want to do." she nods and the chopsticks that she has been playing with go flying out of her hands, but she doesn't act like she even notices.

"Korra that's not what I asked." he quickly scoops them up off the floor as they landed near him, after almost hitting him in the face, and sets them next to her.

"That's nice, maybe we can go the next time you have a day off." now she's twisting her napkin into all sorts of weird shapes. He sets his hand on hers and she feel like electricity is running through her skin.

"I'm going to go get some more tea. Do you want some?" he picks up their cups.

"That's fine, " and she reaches over and grabs his name place and looks at it fondly.

He's a bit confused by that gesture but Mako rises from his chair, cups in hand, a little worried about his girlfriend.

Korra grabs his arm and tugs on his sleeve, pouting like a little kid who isn't getting her way "Where are you going?"

"I just said told you I was going to get tea and you said that was fine."

"No I didn't, sit back down." she pulls on his arm and tries to give the best puppy dog eyes she can muster.

He sits back down only to be turn into concerned mama Mako "Korra, maybe we should head back, you don't seem well." he gently places the back of his hand on her forehead. Her eyes close at his touch but only fly back open when she realizes what he has just said.

"No-" a light clicks on in her head "Wait yes I mean yes, we should definitely get back, yes that is a good idea, good idea Mako."

"Do you feel ill though? Should I just take you back to the air temple instead?" he plays with her hair a little, weaving fingers in and out.

"No I feel fine, just you know, never know when one might start feeling sick, we should definitely go back to your place its closer." its also where we usually have sex she thinks to herself.

They say their goodbyes, or rather Mako does because she's still zoned out and they take a taxi back. She's not sure how much she can get away with him in the back of a cab so she just sits next to him and grabs his arm, still staring him.

"What did you think of Lin's speech tonight?" casually places his hand on her knee.

She just nods.

"Ladies first" he lets her in and then locks the door behind him.

As soon as he's done she's on him, kissing him as hard as she can, desperate for any and all contact she can get.

"Korra what are you-?" he tries to push her back gently, get her to slow down and even figure out what is going on, especially because he thought she was sick.

She softly placed a finger over his lips "Shhhh, don't ruin, no talking."

He nods, his eyes full of confusion, but he seems to be ok with whats happening.

Normally she would have just ripped his shirt off, but knowing how much it had cost him refrains her from such actions. He would not be happy with her if she ruined it, and the last thing she wanted right now was a fight over some stupid shirt.

So she carefully starts undoing the buttons of his shirt and smacks his hand away playfully as he tries to help out. She traces her fingers down his stomach and then rips his ratty old undershirt away.

Mako's catching on to what she wants and decides he'll let her have her way. He runs his hands up and down her arms, letting her make the next move...


End file.
